In My Life
by fantasurge
Summary: After a night of drunken sex with Marius, teenage Eponine's life is changed forever. Modern AU. Note that some things from the book/musical were changed (such as Marius's parents being dead and him having to live with his grandfather).
1. Drink with Me

Prologue

Eponine walked into Grantaire's kitchen to go make herself another drink. He was hosting a huge party to kick off senior year, but the main reason for Eponine being there was to drown her thoughts of Marius and Cosette in alcohol. Just as she was putting her lips to a bottle of beer, she noticed Marius doing the same thing.

"Marius!" she began, "What are you doing? Where's Cosette?"

"She couldn't come and I'm really lonely," he said gloomily.

"I know just the thing to help."

The next thing she knew, Eponine was walking up the stairs to Grantaire's bedroom, holding hands with Marius. They shut the door behind them as they walked in.

"Do you have a condom?" she asked.

"No," he declared, but it didn't matter. Eponine had already found an entire pack in Grantaire's sock drawer. They spent the next twenty minutes going at it like it was their job. When Marius climaxed, she knew something wasn't right. It was as if his semen had gotten inside of her, unless...

"Marius, pull out!"

He reluctantly did and that was when they both saw the mangled mess of what was once a condom.

"It's fine, you probably won't get pregnant," he said, the alcohol impairing his judgement.

Eponine decided she needed to lie down and just at that moment, Grantaire walked into the room, shocked at the sight before him.

"Woah! Two girls at once! Nice, bro! Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

Marius simply smiled and shut his eyes. When he woke up in the afternoon, he saw Eponine watching him sleep. Suddenly, everything came racing back to him. "I cheated on Cosette!" he exclaimed, eyes wide with terror.

"Marius, it was all my fault, I'm so sorry." Although she appeared to truly be upset, she was actually happy that even if for just one night, Marius loved her. "Do you remember what happened with the condom?" she asked.

"No, remind me again."

"Well, um, it broke."

"What?!" he said, immediately sitting up. "How did that happen?"

"Sometimes when you go at it a little too hard, it breaks and..." She was stopped by a finger on her lip.

"It's okay, everything is going to be okay," Marius said. "It's probably nothing but take a pregnancy test later just to be sure." Eponine nodded and began putting her clothes back on.

"Goodbye, Marius," she said calmly, and with that, she was out the door. As she began the long walk home, she prayed that her parents wouldn't be home. To her dismay, she saw her mother through the window of their tiny, dilapidated home. She braced herself for the worst as she entered the house. Her father looked at her with a furious glint in his eyes.

"Where have you been, you little slut?!" he shouted.

"None of your business," she replied coldly.

"What did you say, missy?"

"I said 'none of your business,' it's not like you care anyway," she added. Her cold words met with a cold slap to the face.

"That'll teach you to talk back. Now where were you?"

"Grantaire's house, he let all of his friends sleep over." Although the second part was a lie, she didn't need her father knowing that she was secretly sleeping around.

"Next time just start with the truth," her father said behind clenched teeth as he walked away.

Eponine sighed as she walked to her room. Azelma and Gavroche sat on their mattresses as they did. Eponine took out her calculus homework and sat down next to Azelma. She had procrastinated on it all weekend and now it was time to face the music. Luckily, it proved to be easier than she had expected and she finished within half an hour. Azelma still had some science homework left to do, so she decided to stay with her as she worked. However, she quickly got bored and took out the cell phone she had bought without her parent's knowledge to talk to Musichetta, her best friend.

Eponine: Hey

Musichetta: Hey Ponine

Eponine: I have to tell you something but you have to promise not to tell anyone

Musichetta: Kk I promise, what is it.

Eponine: I slept with Marius last night

Musichetta: OMG no you didn't!

Musichetta: Cosette's going to hate you even more now...

Eponine: Yeah but I'm not exactly desperate for her approval

Musichetta: True and you deserve him more anyway

Eponine: Lol true, I have to go Chetta, see you tomorrow

Musichetta: K bye

Eponine smiled, relieved that she had gotten her secret out to one of the only people in her life that she knew she could trust. Taking some money with her, she climbed out her window and walked to the Cafe Musain to hang out with her friends.


	2. What Have I Done

**A/N: I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I have about six chapters written already but you won't get them if I don't get reviews. Don't be afraid to say what you like and don't like. Anyway, hopefully this chapter will be better than the last one. That just served as the introduction.**

* * *

Two weeks later...

Eponine stared at the plus sign in disbelief. Ignoring the knocks on the door, she sat huddled in the corner of the bathroom wanting nothing more than someone to hug her and tell everything would be alright. But she knew that there was nobody to look after her and that everything wouldn't be alright. What would happen to everything she had ever worked for? How would she be able to go to college with a baby to look after. Eponine knew that it was not the time to worry about these things and slipped the pregnancy test into her jacket pocket as she walked out of the pharmacy. She didn't even care that the rain was barreling down, drenching her newsboy cap and turning her hair an even darker shade of brown than normal. For the first time, she was lost in her own town and had no idea where to go. As tears began to leak out of her dark brown eyes, she let her footsteps carry her around town until she looked up at the sky and realized that it was completely black besides the stars that peered down at her through the trees. She made her way back into her room through the window and saw that Azelma and Gavroche were both sound asleep. She collapsed onto her mattress and went to sleep.

Eponine woke up to Azelma shaking her awake. She quickly got up and got dressed. As she put her hat on, she realized that today was the day she would have to tell Marius about the baby. She rode the bus in silence, hoping to avoid talking to people for as long as possible. When she got off the bus, she looked at her schedule and was thrilled to see that her first class of the day was French. Eponine loved her French class because it was an AP class so she didn't have to worry about dealing with stupid kids. Furthermore, she had spent a large portion of her childhood living in an inn with her parents in Montreal where she spoke both French and English. Of course, her family then lost everything and had to move to a small town just outside of Boston where they found a cheap house to live in. Speaking French reminded her of a happier time, and also got her the adoration of her teacher, the wonderful Madame Madeleine. Eponine found it hard to pay attention to the grammar lesson and instead drew hearts in her notebook. At the end of class, she stood up but turned around to see Madame Madeleine staring straight at her.

"Mademoiselle Eponine, is there something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine," she said, forcing a smile.

"Eponine, I've known you long enough to know when something's bothering you. You don't have to tell me what it is if you don't want to but I insist that you stay here for the next period, I'm not teaching."

Eponine smiled, so thankful for this angel of a teacher. "Can you just call my health teacher and tell her I won't be able to make it to class?"

"Of course," Madame Madeleine said, squeezing her hand.

Eponine sat down at the round table in the back of the classroom and her teacher joined her with two cups of Earl Grey tea, and placed one down in front of Eponine. She slowly sipped the tea, loving the way the sour lemon stung her tongue. Although she hadn't planned on telling anyone about her pregnancy, she soon found every detail- Grantaire's party, the condom, the fight with her dad, everything, slipping out of her. Madame Madeleine just sat there listening to every word she said, not daring to interrupt the troubled girl's story.

When Eponine was done speaking, her teacher reached across the table and held her soft hands and whispered the exact words that Eponine had wanted to hear all along, "Everything's going to be okay." A tear leaked out of her eye as she heard her teacher talk.

"That's all I need to know," Eponine said, forcing back tears. The bell rang and Eponine began packing up her things when she heard Madame Madeleine tell her that she was welcome in her room any time. She smiled and walked out the door.

Eponine's school day went on as usual until she got to her eighth and last period of the day: foreign affairs. She sat down with her heart racing, knowing that Marius 's seat was right in front of her. Hands shaking, she tore off a part of a piece of paper and wrote, "Meet me behind the gym after class." She tapped him on the shoulder and handed him the note. Somehow, she was able to listen to the rest of the lecture without her train of thought going somewhere else. Eponine loaded her messenger bag before the bell rang and when the class was dismissed, she rushed to her rendezvous point. Somehow, Marius beat her there and she found it hard to look into his eyes. However, she forced herself to look up into his piercing blue eyes that seemed to question why she arranged the meeting. Her eyes began to tear up as she forced herself to tell him the truth.

"I'm, I'm, I'm pregnant," Eponine choked out, staring at Marius who seemed completely heartbroken.

"Are you sure?" Marius asked, looking like his whole world had just come crashing down on him.

Eponine pulled out the positive pregnancy test that was still in her pocket and handed it to him. The plus sign seemed to jump out at him just as it had done previously to her.

"These aren't always right, we should find out for sure," Marius said hopefully. Eponine nodded and he helped her into his Mercedes. They found a planned parenthood in Boston and after a quick test, their worst fear was confirmed: Eponine was carrying Marius's child.


	3. Bring Her Home

**A/N: I'm not going to publish any more of the story without more reviews. I was seriously disappointed that for two chapters, I only got two reviews. Don't think I'll be so nice next time...**

* * *

Two weeks later...

"Eponine! Eponine!" She cringed as she heard her father shout her name. Nervously, she crept down the stairs to see Monsieur Thenardier staring at her angrily.

"What took you so long? Clean this up!" he said, handing her a broom. She looked around the room to see a mess of spilled wine, cigarette butts, and broken bottles.

"Why should I do it? You're the one who made the mess."

Her father simply laughed and said matter-of-factly, "Maybe but I pay for the roof over your head so you do what I say.

Feeling brave, Eponine decided to stand her ground. "No." Although she should have known better than to think that her father would respond to her behavior with words, she was still surprised when she felt the impact of her father's knuckles on her cheek

"Now clean up," her father said before storming out the front door.

Eponine stood there for a second before realizing what she had to do. Dropping the broom, she ran into her room and saw Azelma texting away on the cell phone she had bought for her.

"Azelma, there's something I have to tell you."

"What's wrong, Eponine?

"I'm pregnant," Eponine told her. "And I can't stay here anymore, it isn't safe for the baby."

"Where are you going to go?" Azelma asked her.

"Probably to live with the father, if he lets me."

"Which is?"

"You're never going to believe this but Marius Pontmercy."

Azelma gasped, amazed that her sister could have gotten with someone so handsome.

"What was the sex like?" Azelma wondered, eyes wide.

"Zelma, not the time!" Eponine couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm just going to pack and get out of here, okay? If Mom and Dad ask, tell them you don't know where I went but you can tell Gavroche everything."

Eponine had to admit that despite all of the terrible memories that she was now leaving behind, she couldn't help but feel a bit of sorrow packing her entire life into a suitcase and a backpack. After making sure there was nobody downstairs, Eponine left the house and rolled her suitcase to Marius's mansion. Eponine rang the doorbell and quickly, a young, Hispanic woman came to the door. "Hello, how may I help you?"

"I need to speak to Marius," she said.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid he's eating dinner with his parents."

"Please, it's urgent."

A smile came across the woman's face and she weakly stated, "I'll see what I can do, what's your name, might I ask?"

"Eponine Thenardier."

The woman nodded and disappeared into the house. After what felt like an eternity, Marius came to the door.

"Eponine! What happened to your face?" he asked, clearly concerned.

"That's exactly what I came to talk to you about. My dad hits me sometimes and today he punched me in the face and I realized it wasn't safe at home for the baby. If he punches me in the stomach, the baby would be in danger and..."

She was cut off by Marius. "Look, Eponine, I would love for you to stay here but I don't know what my parents will think about me knocking you up."

"You're going to have to tell them eventually, it might as well be now."

He sighed. "You're right, 'Ponine, come on in."

She was too nervous to be taken aback by the size of his house and followed Marius to the dining room where his parents were finishing up dinner.

"Hey, guys, this is Eponine Thenardier and there's no easy way to say this but, um..." he was having trouble speaking and was beginning to break a sweat.

"I'm pregnant and Marius is the father."

"What?!" both of his parents exclaimed in unison.

"What about Cosette?" his mother asked.

"We broke up last week." This was news to even Eponine and for a brief second, she wondered if that meant she could finally be with Marius. However, she realized there were more important matters to attend to and checked back into reality.

"Son, we're extremely disappointed in you but we'll help you however we can."

"There is one thing you can do.

"What?" his mom asked.

"Well you see, Eponine's parents treat her like total crap and when things get really heated they beat her, and she was able to handle it until now but we don't think it's safe for the baby for Eponine to live there and I was wondering if she could stay with us."

"Of course she can but she has to sleep in your room, we have people staying in all of the guest rooms."

"Thank you so much, you have no idea how appreciative I am," Eponine said ecstatically.

She answered many questions for Marius's parents until they decided that she should go upstairs and unpack her things. Marius offered to take her bag up for her but she refused his help. Eponine was surprised that Marius had his own king size bed. He gave her a half of the bed and the second she finished unpacking her things, she collapsed onto the bed.


	4. Suddenly

**A/N: Sorry this chapter isn't particularly long. I cut it in half because I'm not getting nearly as many reviews as I would like. I really appreciate the ones I am getting though. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Two months later...

Eponine woke up to Marius's alarm clock and quickly got out of bed. She threw her clothes on before Marius woke up and then went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair. She lifted up her shirt to look at her stomach and saw that she was finally gotten a bit of a baby bump, even if it wasn't extremely noticeable yet. She showed Marius who seemed completely ecstatic,even going so far as to kiss her stomach. After they had both gotten ready, Marius led Eponine down to the dining room where a plate of fresh blueberry pancakes were waiting for them. After eating and heading to school, Eponine walked into her English class where she saw that Musichetta had already saved a seat for her.

"Musichetta, I don't feel so well."

"It's just English, Eponine, you'll be fine," Musichetta responded with a smile.

Before she knew it, Eponine was at the front of the room with her head in the garbage can, vomiting.

"Go the nurse's office."

Eponine nodded and walked out the door, but she already felt completely better. However, she still went to the nurse just to get out of English.

During her free period, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

Musichetta: Wtf was that?

Eponine: Please keep this a secret but Marius knocked me up

Musichetta: Omg are you ok?

Eponine: I think so, I've had some time to get used to it

They texted for the rest of the period but they said goodbye when the bell rang and went on with their day. When Eponine returned to Marius's house, she slung her messenger bag over her shoulder and repositioned her cap so that it was perfectly straight. The late November air chilled her but she ignored it as she walked inside. She walked up the steps to her and Marius's room and gasped as she opened the door. The lights were off and the windows were shut, but in the candlelight she could see rose petals carefully spread out across the bed. Marius walked across the room, dressed in a suit and tie. Deftly, he got down on one knee and said the words that every girl wants to hear.

"Eponine Thenardier, will you marry me?"

She had dreamed of hearing Marius say those words since the first time they met and a tear streamed down her face as she responded, "Yes."

He slipped the beautiful diamond ring onto her slender finger and they made out for about five minutes until they decided they should tell Marius's parents.

"They knew I was planning on proposing so don't expect too much of a reaction," he informed her. "They'll be so happy, they really like you."

As Eponine walked down the stairs, she realized how lucky she was that Marius's parents had taken her in, especially considering how kind and rich they were. Although she felt guilty that one of her favorite things about her new life was the money- Marius's parents collectively were worth several hundred million dollars, it was quite a contrast to her former life.

Although Marius said his parents probably wouldn't much of a reaction, he couldn't have been more wrong. After excessive hugging and kissing, Marius's mother examined the ring in approval for a solid three minutes. Marius's parents sat their son and his new fiancée down to give them some exciting news: to celebrate their engagement, the two soon-to-be-parents would be heading to Paris for a week over winter break. Eponine was thrilled: she had never left the continent before, but she was about to spend a week in Paris with the man she loved the most in the world. However, she was somewhat skeptical. While it was great that Marius's parents were being so supportive, it was almost as if they were being too supportive, to the point where it felt like they were encouraging Marius to be a father at such a young age.

Despite how happy they both were, Eponine and Marius quickly realized that there was work to be done, and spent several hours talking and doing their homework. At one point, Eponine brought up something that had been bothering her all day, "Marius, I don't think we can hide the pregnancy much longer. It's starting to show and we're engaged, it's about time we come public."

"Eponine, we can start telling people whenever you want. To be completely honest, I may have already told a few people."

"Who?" Eponine asked.

"Just Joly and Enjolras."

"Well if we're coming clean about this, I told Azelma, Gavroche, Musichetta, and Madame Madeleine."

"Your French teacher?"

"Yeah, I know it's a little weird but she's just so sweet and she was kind of like a mother figure to me while I was living with my parents."

"Eponine, do you want to make telling people a whole lot easier and just do it now?" he asked, holding up his iPhone.

She shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Within a matter of ten minutes, there was a picture of them, in which one could clearly see Eponine's engagement ring and baby bump, posted on Facebook with 23 likes, over fifty comments, and a caption that read, "Engaged and expecting."


End file.
